


Sugar

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amused Lance, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Contests, Fluff, Games, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Slang, Southernisms are ridiculous, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance thinks about adding some spice to the game....he gets a sweeter turn of events.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 39
Kudos: 151





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BlueBookie and gingerstache for the name "sugar"! Also thanks to gingerstache for the "cowboy Keith" idea.😉

Lance was, admittedly, getting antsy. While he enjoyed this little game, it was becoming less of a game and just…. domestic. This needed to change.

"Good morning!" Lance said brightly as he walked into the kitchen. He was the last one to arrive, everyone else having been awake before him.

"Morning," Keith said. Lance say next to him.

"The term today is 'sugar'," he said casually. Shiro nearly snorted the milk he was drinking out of his nose. He set down his glass, laughing.

"What made you decide on that?" he asked. Lance shrugged.

"Trying to use up my good ones," he said. "Why?" Shiro simply smirked and pointed over Lance's shoulder. Lance turned and came face-to-face with a bright red Keith, a Keith he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Shut it," he said to Shiro. "Not another word."

"What?" Lance asked. Shiro's smirk grew.

"Shiro, I swear-"

"The name 'sugar' is totally going to bring out Keith's southern accent."

The whole room went silent.

"Your WHAT?!" Lance said suddenly. Keith buried his face in his hands.

"Makes sense," Pidge said. "Weren't you born in Texas?"

"I hate you, Shiro," Keith said instead.

"What's a big brother for?" Shiro replied. Lance pulled Keith's hands away.

"I need to hear this," he said. "Unless…. you're giving up?" Keith glared at him for a moment.

"In your dreams, Sugar," he said, southern accent thick.

"Holy crow, you weren't kidding, Shiro!" Hunk said, while Pidge cackled. Lance grinned.

"Was that so hard?" he said.

"Sugar, I swear to all that is holy-"

"Oh my God, I can't take you seriously."

"You asked for this," Keith said. Lance sighed.

"I did, didn't I?" he said. "Well, at least it's entertaining." Keith blushed again.

*****

Lance was having fun again. Keith was being a tad ridiculous with his southern accent, saying things like "y'all" and "howdy". But he was still mad at Shiro and Lance lost it when Keith snapped.

"I can't believe how good your accent still sounds," Shiro said. "Especially after you refused to use it when-"

"Keep it up and I'll cancel your birth certificate," Keith cut in. Lance burst into laughter.

"Oh, that's too good," he said. Keith smiled.

"Glad that made you happier than a dead pig in the sunshine, Sugar," he said, causing Lance to lose it again.

"What do those even mean?!" Lance said, doubled over. Keith just chuckled.

"You figure them out, Sugar," he said. Lance giggled.

"Nah, it's funnier this way."

*****

"Sugar, come here," Keith said. He and Lance were in Keith's room. Lance had suggested a sleepover "to bond". He phrased it that way so the others wouldn't get suspicious.

"One second!" Lance called from the bathroom. He emerged in some comfy looking pajamas. Keith held his arms out in invitation. Lance crawled into them.

"So," Keith said. "Was I dramatic enough for you, Sugar?" Lance snorted.

"Best day ever," he said. Keith muffled his laughter in Lance's hair.

Let's get some sleep, Sugar," he said, pulling Lance down beside him.

"Goodnight, Keith," Lance said.

"Night, Sugar," Keith said, southern accent strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Southern, therefore I had to look up all these southernisms.😅 They are just ridiculous to me. I also found one that said "knee babies means toddlers" and I lost it.😂
> 
> Also, I'm quite proud of that summary.😂💕


End file.
